Rookie Mistake
by KatAmbrose
Summary: Skyler Rae (Hanna Grimes) is the newest WWE Diva in the locker room. How will she separate business and pleasure when she's thrown into a story line with a certain lunatic fringe? Follow Hanna's journey through the WWE. Dean Ambrose/OC
1. Chapter 1: Debut

**Chapter 1: Debut**

Hundreds of fans in the crowd cheered during the Diva's segment of RAW. My heart was beating out of my chest. The smell of sweat and oil fumed around the gorilla area. Performing wasn't my main issue. It was the waiting.

I have one simple job: come out in the middle of the segment between AJ and Paige and start havoc. One simple task. I have to make a great first impression on this crowd.

On the TV screen, I could see the part where I come in started coming up and fast.

Deep breath. In and out Hanna, in and out I had to remind myself. Pull yourself into Skyler Rae. Be a badass.

Suddenly "Violence (Enough is Enough)" by A Day to Remember blared through the arena. My face turned into a permanent scowl as I grabbed a microphone walked out of the gorilla into the arena.

"Who the hell is this little kid?" AJ yelled into her mic.

I looked around the arena, as if to look for someone. The crowd looked extremely confused, making me force down a grin. All sorts of men in the arena whistled and yelled at my tall, full pear shaped figure.

"I'm sorry but," I began to say as I got in the ring and stood next to her "I don't think I'm exactly a 'little kid.'"

Her crazy face came out, giving me a hint that I struck a nerve.

Paige took a turn to talk now. "Look here, rookie, I don't know who you think you are, wearing your ridiculous attire and all, but-"

"Rookie? I have a name," I said, interrupting her. I glanced down at my shiny gold tight shorts, black long sleeved crop top that showed off my navel, and my black knee high leather boots. "And I'm pretty sure my attire is getting a whole lot more attention than yours," I said, looking her up and down.

As soon as I said it, male cheers erupted from every corner of the arena. Paige and AJ rolled their eyes. Fed up with their annoyed looks, I mustered the dirtiest look to the both of them.

"Look at me all you want to like that Rookie," AJ taunted "but you have nothing on us."

She refered to the girl next to her. They swapped a laugh to each other's face when I ran straight between them, clothes-lining both of them. The momentum of the clothesline knocked them down harder than I thought.

I bent down to look into their faces. "I told you. I have a name. It's Skyler Rae."

As soon as my line was said, my music hit for me to go to the back. Walking up the ramp, I looked back, throwing out a sadistic smile and blowing a kiss to the two girls who were barely able to get up.

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for reading, and make sure you follow and favorite! I'm going to try to update mostly on Sundays, but I'll try to update a little later in the week if I have time. Sorry for the short chapter, it'll be like that for a few chapters. Thanks for readin! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Interview with Renee

**Chapter 2: Interview with Renee**

I began to walk in the gorilla when Stephanie McMahon-Levesque stopped me at the entrance.

"Great job Hanna! You have some great mic skills. And you're killing it with the crowd. You're in the top ten trends on Twitter!" She said, congratulating me.

"Thanks Mrs. Levesque," I said as Triple H walked up.

"Please, just call me Stephanie. Paul," she said, turning toward him "I told you she'd do great. The crowd loves her!"

"You're right Steph, you're right. I should've had more faith in her," he said, grinning at me.

"You have an interview with Renee in Room 3 in five minutes, Ms. Grimes," a stage manager came up to me and said.

"Okay, thanks," I said "It was nice to see you again Stephanie and Mr. Levesque."

"Please, call me Paul."

"Yes sir!"

I had a huge grin on my face when a curly blonde and tanned skin man came up to me. Standing at 5'9", I looked him in his eyes and flashed him a smile.

"Hey. Skyler... Right?" He said, unsure of himself.

"Yeah, but just call me Hanna. Skyler's my ring name," I said, trying not to fan girl. Standing here in front of me was the one, the only, Dolph Ziggler. This blue eyed cutie had been one of my favorites in the ring since I started watching.

"Well, as you probably already know, I'm Dolph Ziggler, but you can call me Nick," he said, outstretching his hand.

"Hanna Grimes," I said, taking his hand, giving a firm handshake.

"Well Miss Hanna Grimes, where are you headed to?

"Well Nick, I'm headed to Room 3 for an interview with Renee Young at this moment, but I'm not too sure where that is," I said, being honest.

"Oh! Want me to show you? It's not far," he spoke almost flirtatiously.

I'm so glad my olive toned skin hid my blush.

"Please?" I said laughing a little bit.

"Sure," he said walking around the corner of the gorilla "Okay we're here."

I stifled a giggle when he opened the door for me. I really should've paid attention to my surroundings. That kind of embarrassment cannot happen again.

"Thanks for the 'help' Nick!"

"No problem sweets," he said, shutting the door behind him.

I turned to see Renee standing there getting the finishing touches of her makeup on.

"I was told you needed me for an interview," I said, offering a friendly smile.

"Oh hey Skyler," she said, returning the smile "you got here just in time. We're about to go on air. I'm just gonna ask you some basic questions, and all you have to do is answer in character. Simple enough, right?"

"Yeah, I got it. I'm Hanna by the way."

"Oh. So Skyler's just your ring name?"

"Yes ma'am."

The camera man came up to us and asked us to get in positions. I've watched WWE since I was a teenager, so I had a small clue of what to do.

"I'm backstage with the girl who recently shocked the Universe. Please welcome Skyler Rae!"

"Hey Renee," I said, walking onto the scene, scowl permanently on my face.

"Skyler, none of us in the Universe know who you are, so tell us, who are you?"

"Well , I'm gonna be honest here. I'm someone who doesn't take others' crap. I don't deal with talentless attention hogs."

She stopped, looking like she was choosing her words wisely. "Skyler, I think the real thing we all want to know is where did you come from? I know I haven't seen you at all in NXT so..."

I chuckled at her "nervousness" that she portrayed. "I guess we'll never know then Renee," I said as I began to walk off the screen.

"Thanks for your time!" She yelled as I shut the door.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry the chapter's so short. They'll get longer as the story goes. Thanks for reading! Favorite and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3: Who are you?

**Chapter 3: Who are you?**

"Okay, so obviously I have some explaining to do..." I trailed off as I spoke to Nick. After RAW, Nick caught up with me and offered to drive me back to the hotel everyone was staying at in his rental car instead of getting a cab.

"Not really. I'm just kind of confused," he said, climbing into the drivers seat and starting the navy blue 2014 Dodge Charger.

"Well, to be honest, I'm a bit confused too," I said, buckling in.

"What are you confused about?"

"Well, what are _you_ confused about?"

"I'm confused about you," he said, looking over at me.

"What do you wanna know?" I asked, cocking one eyebrow.

That cute infamous grin he had revealed itself as he chuckled. "I want to know who you are. How old are you? Where did you even come from? I've never seen you until today."

"Well Nick," I spoke "I'm twenty two, born January 20. I'm originally from Belleview, Florida. Y'know, by Ocala?"

"Oh yeah. I know where. That explains your ring music," he said a bit slower, as if he was sorting everything in his brain. "But wait. That still doesn't explain why you weren't in NXT."

"About that..." I said trailing off. "Wait. My turn for questions."

He lifted his eyebrows, motioning for me to continue.

"Why are you being so nice to me? How old are you? Are you always this nice to knew talent?"

"I'm thirty-four. 80s baby all the way!" he said with a chuckle at his own humor. "I'm being nice because I liked the attitude you had in the ring. You obviously have some skill to knock two of the top Divas down with one move that kept them down. And to answer that last question, no, I usually can't stand the new talent, but you seemed like a nice kid so I decided to try my luck."

I paused for a moment, trying to collect all of my thoughts. He liked my ring persona? My skill? Is he on drugs, or is he just trying to get in my pants?

"Nick, if you're trying to get some action, it's not gonna work," I spoke, half joking, half serious, and fluffing my voluminous, long, curly brown hair.

"Oh darn," he said sarcastically. "I knew that sweetheart. I just wanna be friends. You seem like the kind of girl that a guy can have around, without her wanting to get in his pants."

"Thanks Nick. You don't seem so bad yourself. So, friends?"

"Yep. Friends." he said, nodding while his eyes stayed focused on the road. "Oh, you still dodged my question about not being in NXT. So spill."

I sighed. "Okay, I'll be honest. Remember how I said I was from Belleview?"

"Yeaaah..."

"Well, I trained at Wild Samoan Wrestling School in Minneola, which isn't that far from Belleview."

"Holy... Are you serious?! I've always wanted to visit there," he practically screamed.

"Yeah. I'm serious," I said grinning. "I've been taught by Afa and everything. And because it's the only training center is the only school sanctioned by Vince McMahon..."

"...you skipped NXT because you impressed Vince," he said in awe. "That's cute. So you mean 'the big boss' Vince personally picked you to perform?"

"Mhmm. All I know is one day, I came in and went to the 'principal's office' and he was there. Asked me if I wanted to work for WWE and offered me a two year contract."

He was silent for a couple minutes, as if he was making mental notes before he said, "We're here. And I'm taking you to my room."

I widened my eyes in shock and fear, slowling turning my head to look him in the eye.

"Not like that, goofball. I want you to meet Mike."

"Mike?"

"Mizanin? Y'know... The Miz?"

Whoops. "Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"Nah it's cool. But, uh, be warned. Miz is a flirt. Especially with good lookin' ladies like you," he said. "I mean that in a friendly way."

"Oh okay. Good. Had me worried."

He smirked and laughed as we headed inside the hotel so I could check in.

**A/N: Y'all I'm so sorry. I'm late on updating, so please don't hate me. My internet went out and I had to do a school project and AHHH. Anyways... How've ya been? Don't forget to favorite and follow! I will definitely update sometime this week.**


	4. Chapter 4: On the Road

**Chapter 4: On the Road**

"Holy hottie who's this?" Mike said, standing from his bed, straightening out his crinkled green tee and fleece Mickey Mouse pants and pausing his movie (it was The Lion King). "I didn't know you were bringing home a lady Nick. You shoulda told me."

"Mike, cool it. I'm not banging her," he said pointing at me.

I pulled my luggage into the room when Mike walked up to me, kneeled down on one knee, kissed my hand, and said, "Well if he's not, then can I?"

"Hell to the no," I said, pulling my hand back. "You're right Nick. He is a flirt."

Mike glared at the blonde man and shrugged. "It was worth a try. What's your name sweet pea?"

"I'm Hanna Grimes," I said, outstretching my hand as he stood up.

"Mike Mizanin," he said taking my hand. "So if you're not here to bang Nick, then why are you here?"

"Don't be an ass Mike," Nick said.

"Well, I'm staying in this hotel, Nick gave me a ride here, and he wanted me to meet you." At least I'm being honest, right?

"Ah. Well, Nick, I'm always up to meet a beautiful woman such as the likes of Hanna."

"Mike, I'm not gonna sleep with a guy wearing Mickey Mouse pants," I said with a giggle.

"I can take 'em off if you want," he said, winking at me.

"Or you can get over yourself?"

"I like her, Nick. She's funny."

"Well, I like her too. She completely shut you down," Nick laughed.

"Well, sweet pea, what room are you staying in tonight?"

"Room I'm not telling you."

"Okay," Nick stopped him. "Leave her alone dude. You're layin' it on a bit thick."

"Nick, it's just harmless banter. She knows I don't mean it. Don't you sweet heart?"

I threw my thick hair into a ponytail and pretended to contemplate the question in my head. "Hmm... I'm not sure about that Mike... Yeah I know you're all talk."

He grinned and turned to Nick, saying, "I like her."

I sat on the arm chair across from the two full sized beds. Mike gestured for me to sit on his bed, but I shook my head.

"Hey Nick, do you mind if I change into my pajamas here? Since my luggage is here?" I asked.

"What is this, a pajama party? Yeah go ahead. I don't care. If you want, I can take you to your room to get settled," he said nicely.

"Yeah, I'll go with that. You wanna come with?""

"I said I would you goober," he spoke with a laugh.

I giggled and said my goodbyes to Mike while he kept asking me to stay. It was hilarious to see The Miz in Mickey Mouse pajama pants on his hands and knees begging for me to stay.

As we got on the elevator, Nick asked, "What floor?"

"Third floor please."

"Right above ours. Nice."

We walked to my room, number 309, in peace. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it was one of those silences that were comforting. He held the door open for me as I wheeled my luggage in.

I sat on the bed closest to the window, leaving Nick to sit on the other one. My room was empty and lonely, unlike his.

"Your room is kind of lonesome," he said, attempting a conversation.

"Yeah, but I guess that's what I get for travelling alone. You're kind of my only friend right now, Nick. And Mike, I guess. I haven't met anyone else," I said with a laugh.

"That's true. So I'm gonna ask this as your new best friend," he cautiously said.

"Okay... Shoot."

"You wanna travel with us? Me n' Mike, I mean."

Wow. This was fast. What would everyone think of me? Traveling with two men that are quite famous with women. Hmm... Why not?

"Sure. That sounds like a great idea. Like, us travel, but have separate rooms?"

He chuckled and looked down while shaking his head. "Well, duh Han. I'm not gonna make you room with two guys you haven't known for more than a couple of days."

"Okay. Yeah, I'd love to travel with you guys. Sounds like a great idea."

He pulled out his iPhone 5 and tapped away on it, no doubt he was texting Mike. I could only imagine what Mike was thinking. I only hope he's okay with it.

"Mike said he's excited," he said, breaking the silence.

"Awesome. Hey, Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for tonight. I had fun, even if it was just a ride home and a meet with Mike. It's nice to know I have a friend or two here. So... yeah. Thanks."

He looked like he didn't know what to say. He started to grin and stand up.

"No, Hanna, the pleasure was mine. You're a pretty cool girl. I think we're gonna become pretty great friends."

"Me too," I said, standing up just as he was.

He started to walk toward the door and I followed.

"Oh! I need your number," he said with a little too much excitement.

"Yeah, sure. Trade me phones."

We traded phones and put each others numbers in. His backgroud was a group of people that looked like his family. It was sweet. They were all wearing dorky Christmas sweaters together. I wish my family was like that.

"Okay, so be downstairs with your stuff at... ehh, seven? We're gonna eat breakfast before we eat, and then we'll head out to the next stop for Smackdown. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds great. I'm a pretty heavy sleeper, so if I'm not answering the phone at seven, come beat on the door."

"Okay, sounds good. See ya then," he said as he walked out the door.

As soon as that door clicked, I stripped down and put on my pjs, layed down, and went to sleep.

The Next Morning 

_I'm bringin' booty baaaack_

_Go 'head and tell them skinny bitches thaaat_

I groggily sat up and checked my phone to stop the alarm. 6:35 a.m. I was supposed to be up at 6.

I'm going to be late.

I quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom for a fast shower. My naturally curly and bushy hair, was so big, it was scary. I've never seen my hair this big. Must've slept good last night.

As fast as I could, I threw my stuff into my suitcase and ran to the elevator by 6:55, meeting Nick and Mike.

"Nice shoes Han," Nick said, laughing with Mike.

I looked down to see I was wearing a bright blue flip flop on my left foot and a pale green flip flop on my right foot. What the hell?

"Ah, zip it blondie. It's early," I said, cracking a small grin.

Before we left the hotel, I grabbed a bagel, individual cream cheese package, and a bottle of orange juice. Nick grabbed a waffle and cream cheese (yuck), and Mike had a biscuit with bacon on it and a water.

As we left, I remembered that we were traveling in Nick's blue Charger (which isn't a rental I found out). I threw my single suitcase in the back along with Nick's two and Mike's three and climbed in the backseat. I kept my tiger PillowPet, named Mr. Jenkins, and my royal purple fleece blanket with me, so I could finish my regular nine hours of sleep.

"So... You guys ready?" Nick asked, double checking that we were all good.

"Mhmm. To Jacksonville," I heard Mike say as I drifted off to sleep in the backseat.

I woke back up around 8:15 ish only to find that we were in Ocala, FL. It was comforting to be so close to home.

Mike was pumping gas, and I assumed Nick was inside since he wasn't in the car. It was a gorgeous sunny day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

tap tap tap I heard on the window closest to me. Mike tapped and waved at me. His big movie star smile cracked me up.

I moved my pillow pet and blanket to the other side of the backseat and got out. I remembered that I had on two different flip flops, and that I was wearing fuzzy pajama pants in ninety degree weather.

"You look like you just got hit by a bus," Mike said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Get over it," I said, sending him a wink. I asked him to pop the trunk so I could get my day clothes, brush, and matching flip flops. I grabbed my brush, a pair of white booty shorts, a soft pink off-the-shoulder blouse, and my white flip flops, and ran to the Lucky 7 Gas Station bathroom.

On my way there, I saw Nick browsing at two things: donuts holes and condoms. I guess food and sex really is all that's on a guy's mind.

I changed quickly, not knowing how much time I had. My long, thick, tan legs were lengthened and darkened against the short, white shorts. My blouse was barely too short (then again, what shirt isn't when you're 5'9"?) and showed off my hip tattoo. My tattoo was on my right hip and was a small turtle outline. I finally controlled my beastly hair into a manageable friz of brown curls.

I folded my clothes and headed back to the car as fast as I could. Nick's gorgeous Charger was the only car in front of the gas station.

"So did you get the condoms or donuts?" I asked after I put my clothes in the trunk and climbed into the backseat.

"Both," each men claimed, mouths full of donut holes.

"Men," I mummered under my breath.

It was 8:30 when we finally drove away. Next stop, Jacksonville for Smackdown.

**A/N: Hey guys! I've finally updated, but I'm swarmed with homework and school and I don't have a single clue when I'll be able to update for the next chapter. Y'all are the best. Don't forget to favorite and follow!  
>~KatAmbrose<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Storyline

I walked into the arena from the backstage private door with Mike. Nick left us at the entrance so he could park the car. We wheeled our luggage that held our ring attire to the arena. Once we got in, we went our separate ways.

I've only been to the Diva's locker room once, and it wasn't for very long. When I was in there on RAW, it was empty, so I'm rather nervous to meet the rest of the divas.

I opened the squeaky door to a smell of french vanilla perfume and hair spray.

"Oh my God y'all need to keep the door clo- Oh hi!" I heard one of the Bellas say.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I said, trying to be somewhat cool. I walked in rather slowly, picking a locker on the far side of the room.

"Hey, you're Skyler, right?" I heard Rosa ask.

I turned around to see only four girls in the room: Rosa, Nattie, and the Bellas.

"Yeah, that's me," I said with a grin. "but call me Hanna. That's what I go by."

"Oh okay. Hey Hanna," Nattie said, extending a hand. I shook her hand with a firm grip.

"Hey Hanna," I heard Nikki and Brie say together.

"So tell us about yourself," Nattie said.

We took about thirty minutes getting acquainted with one another.

"So there's only a few girls in each locker room?" I asked.

"Yeah," Brie said "Usually, it's me, Nikki, Nattie, and Rosa, but now that you're here, you can room with us."

"We don't bite. Well, at least I don't," Nattie said, pointedly looking at the Bellas and Rosa.

"Hey!" Both Bellas threw their hands up in advance.

"So, what Divas room with who?" I asked curiously.

"Paige, Emma, Alicia, and Summer Rae room together. Tamina, AJ, and Lana are together. Naomi bounces between Paige and Tamina's rooms. Layla, Eva, and Cameron room together-"

"To no suprise..." Nikki said after her sister.

"-and the ring announcers usually stay together." Brie finished.

"Gotcha," I said. I took my time replying so I could sort my thoughts. These girls are rather clique-y. I mean the main Total Divas stay together, then the main heels on TV, and then the girls that aren't too talented.

"If you need anything, just ask us Girlie. Okay?" Rosa said in a friendly way.

"Alrighty. I'll definitely remember that."

A knock came through the door.

"Open!" Both Bellas exclaimed.

In came the Showoff, and the girls looked confused.

"Hey, Hanna, the guys in the gorilla said they wanted to see you whenever you get your ring gear on." These women looked kind of confused when he was talking to me. It was almost like they were trying to connect the dots.

"Yeah, okay. Tell 'em I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay. See ya."

"Bye Nick!"

As soon as the door squeaked shut, Nattie, Rosa, and the Bellas gave me the look. You know, the look? It's that look you get in high school when all of your friends think you like someone.

"Guys it's not like that, he's just-"

"OH GIRL! You're gettin' some, and you haven't even been here that long!" Nikki said quickly.

"No guys, seriously, it's not like that. Lemme explain."

I explained while getting dressed. My attire for the night was going to be my black crop top, white sparkley shorts, and my boots. I pulled my hair down from its bun so whoever has to try to tame the beast, they have a fair shot.

"So you guys are just riding together? Nothing else?" Nattie asked.

"Nothing else. We're just friends, I swear."

They all nodded, almost in an agreement. I grabbed my phone, said my goodbyes, and went off in search of the gorilla. I tucked my phone into the waistband of my shorts and started walking down the hall.

On my way there, I saw Dean Ambrose. He was leaned up against the corner of a hall, staring at me. His menacing eyes felt like they were piercing my soul.

It gave me the chills.

I looked down at the floor, avoiding every ounce of eye contact I could and tried to walk faster.

"What's the rush babe?" I heard him call out as I slowly rounded the corner. He chuckled crazily as I continued walking. There is no way in hell I'm stoppin' now. I watched him in his Jon Moxley days, and it scared the living crap out of me. No way in hell I'm stopping. No way.

Finally, I made it to the gorilla. A woman at a vanity surrounded by makeup and hair products yelled for me to come to her.

"Hello Skyler, I'm Eran Sykeston, and I'll be doing your hair and makeup." She held out her hand, trying to look super professional. Eran was probably 5'8" or so with black hair cut in a pixie style. She was very pale in skin tone and she was curvy. Her makeup was amazing, so I knew I was in good hands.

"I'm Hanna. You don't have to call me Skyler," I took her extended hand and shook "So, Eran, I'm new here, as you might've noticed. Tell me about yourself."

We talked the entire time she did my hair and makeup. I learned she was a graduate of the Aveda Institute in Jacksonville, FL and that she grew up in Alabama.

She's a pretty amazing at makeup and hair, too. My smokey eye look was completely fabulous, and her contouring was on point. She braided my hair on one thinner side of my part, giving it almost a shaved look. The rest of my crazy afro was left alone in its thick, fluffy mess.

"I'd kill for hair and skin like you," Eran said.

"Trust me, if you had this beast all the time, you'd want to shave it."

When she was done, Stephanie came up to me.

"Hey, Hanna. You ready for your SmackDown debut?"

"Yes ma'am! I'm pumped."

"Okay, well I've had an idea recently, and the first story line I'm going to put you in is with AJ, of course, and Dean Ambrose."

"Dean Ambrose? No disrespect ma'am, but why him? I understand why I would be against AJ, but Dean?"

She smiled, " We're gonna put you in a love relationship with Dean Ambrose."

**A/N: Hey guys! It's so great to update. I'll do my best to update more over break. Please leave your thoughts and ideas for this story, as I might take some into consideration. I love to hear from y'all. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!  
>~KatAmbrose<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Bloody Ring

"What?!" I asked, eyes wide.

"That's right. Oh, it'll be great Hanna! With the Bray and Dean story line going, adding you and AJ would bring in the Divas audience. Tonight, during your match with Alicia Fox, we're going to have Paige and AJ come down and attack you. After you seem pretty battered and bruised, we'll cue Dean's music and he'll come down, pull you out of the ring, throw you over his shoulder, and take you to the back. He likes to improvise while he's out there so just be adaptable to what he does. Sounds easy enough, huh?" Stephanie said enthusiastically.

Shit. That whole avoiding thing earlier was completely useless then.

"Um, yeah. Sounds good. Have you, y'know, talked to him yet?"

"Yes. He was supposed to meet up with you earlier to go over what's going down."

Double shit.

"Oh. I saw him, but didn't think anything of it. Where's his locker room at? I'll go pay him a visit if you want."

"No, that's fine. We're gonna put your match right after Show and Erick Rowan's."

Both Big Show and Rowan were standing at the gorilla entrance talking. A stage guy came up to them and started talking to them, so I assume that their match was about to start.

"Oh okay. I'll just hang out here with Eran. Thanks Steph."

She shook my hand with a grin and walked off.

Oh my. Well I probably made an idiot of myself in front of Dean. Screw it. What do I care?

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to," Eran spoke softly to me.

"I know. Do you have any other superstars' makeup you have to do in the next ten or so minutes?"

"Umm... I don't think so."

"Okay. Let's just chill here and talk then," I said with a smile.

_Later_

"Violence" by ADTR exploded in the arena, signaling me to come out. I walked out with my signature scowl. The crowd seemed pretty hyped tonight, especially since it was the SmackDown before TLC.

I walked down to the ring, high fiving some of the audience. Most of them looked super excited to see me.

The second I stepped into the ring, Alicia's music blared. She came running down the ramp, yelling things like "Who do you think you are?" blah blah blah. Heard it on Raw, Alicia. Come on.

I gave her the "bring it on" gesture. She climbed in the ring; the ref had to hold her back. I just kind of stood in my corner all calm and collected, but at the same time, playing my TV personality.

The ref called for the bell, and AJ's music rang through the arena. I turned to look for her to come down the arena, and Alicia knocked me down.

She grabbed hold of my hair and beat my head into the mat. I pushed her off of me and kicked her square in the stomach when we both got up. She fell to her knees, clutching her chest, and gasping for breath.

Just as I was about to kick her again, I was tackled from behind. I could tell it was Paige who tackled me when she smashed my face in the mat, making my nose bleed. I saw her straight black hair in the mix of the blood on the mat.

She got off of my back and I rolled onto my back, exposing the blood to the audience. The crowd boo'd beyond belief as I was on my back being kicked by AJ, Paige, and Alicia. One of the girls kicked my mouth, busting my lip.

Just as they started to slow down, Dean's music hit. I could hear Michael Cole saying "What the hell?" as Dean came down the ramp.

All the girls in the ring backed up against the ropes, trying to get as far away from Dean as they could. He walked to the side closest to my feet, dragged me under the ropes, and threw me over his shoulder. His hand was right on my exposed lower back, freaking me out.

"Are you okay?" Dean whispered to me.

I nodded slowly against his upper back, trying to make it go unnoticed. He proceeded to carry me to the back, past the gorilla, into a car, and out of the arena.

**A/N: Hey guys! I said I'd update soon, so here you go! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Thanks!**


End file.
